


Catora

by Kattlarv



Series: She-Ra Duality [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, POV First Person, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having been essentially grounded, Catra tried to pass the time in her bunk. When she suddenly gets a visitor~





	Catora

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is tied together with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299322  
> They are two parts of a coin, one showing Adora's perspective, and one showing Catra's.  
> Didn't quite go as I expected but hey ho. Was an interesting experiment.

“Booored...” I groaned aloud. I rolled over to my stomach and sighed. “You start  **one** fire, and suddenly: You’re a liability and get a week of quarter confinement.” I flicked my ears and glanced from side to side. Still just me in here. Ugh, I could only go from here to the communal showers or the mess hall. And I wasn’t hungry and well, fuck water.

 

I made a hand puppet and changed my tone into a more mocking pitch. “Your sidearm is not a toy Catra! Catra! You’re late! Catra! You can’t do that in public!” I bobbed my head along with my hand. “Catra this, Catra that!” You think they’d get this hint at some point. Just aim for barely passing, and people won’t count on you for anything important. No: “Hey, we need a big favor from you!” or similar. At most you get delegated to deliver some papers, before the end of the day. You know? The good stuff.

 

I tilted my head backwards, looking at the scribble I did off Adora and me. While just a bunk bed, it was  **our** bunk bed. The shades of green and blue had an aspect of comfort to them.  I rolled my eyes. Why did Adora always do those extracurricular activities? It's like: “Good job Bob! You finished work for today, see you tomorrow!” I cleared my throat to get a deeper voice ”Actually, can I stay and keep working without pay, for no particular reason?” I circled a finger around my ear and extended my tongue.

 

My eyes darted back and forth before my ears fell. “UGH! What’s a girl to do when left alone for hours with nothing but her-” I cut myself off mid sentence and sat upright. A grin started to crack across my features. What was it Adora had rambled on about? Something how soldiers used a... certain kind of “stress relief” after battle? I caught myself doing air quotes. I was wasting gold material here, with no-one to witness my greatness. 

 

You know what? I deserve a wank. Talking to that shadowbitch is more than my personal battlefield. She’s so dense and stubborn. Bet this pussy could grab her by the other pussy and ask if she wanted me to eat her out. And she’d probably just tell me that she’d insist on picking the dining area. Does she even know what sex is? I can usually smell when one of the cadets rubbed one out. There’s a musk there that’s just not present if its workout sweat. But with Shadow Weaver... she always just smells like, catacombs or something. I don’t know what those actually smell like. But I’m willing to bet similar. Just, old, dry and sad.

 

I slid my thumbs down into the brim of my leggings, and effortlessly pulled them down. I admired my tuft downstairs as it popped out. “Well hello there~” My sultry tone added some spice to it. Even if I was just saying it for my own amusement. I ran my fingers through my bush, ruffling through it, giving it a small scratching. Still the biggest one in the entire communal showers~ I withdrew my hand and took a slow whiff. I loved my scent... well, around the lil’ kitty area. There was more than one good reason that I didn’t overexert myself. I get sweaty, and then I need to ugh... shower!

 

The mere thought sent a shiver down my spine. My ears perked up as I swiftly checked my six, three and nine. Good. Still no-one here. Might should do it through my leggings. Shadow Weaver was quite explicit on the “break it” part if she figuratively, and literally caught me with my pants down again. And I’m not sure I want to find out what she was even referring too. While the thought has always crossed my mind. I’m not sure what I’m more worried about if I asked if I could just blow her to pass. If she’d say yes, or if she’s try to reprimand me for even asking. Huh... never seen her in the showers come to think of it. I mean, don’t see why she’d shower with the grunts. But kinda makes me curious what she got going on down there... I wouldn’t be surprised if she got tentacles or something.

 

Blinking a few times, I gave myself a firm slap across my face. I was trying to get aroused, not have my clit shrivel up like a prune. Why was I even thinking about Ms Drought? I guess I could go for some angry jilling. But don’t see why. I got much better opti- as I turned my head forward, I locked eyes with those dazzling, clear blue eyes. I gave a sudden exhale as my body relaxed. “Shesh Adora! You almost scared my tits off!” I blew some hot air into her smug face as she towered over me.

 

She casually reached down and placed her hands over my jigglies, giving them a playful squeeze. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure Shadow Weaver already got there before me.” Her voice dripped with that tone that made me want to equally hug and give her a jab. I swiftly countered her groping by placing my own hands on her mammaries. “You’re one to talk~” I made sure to dig my claws in enough to be felt. 

 

Adora lowered her eyelids and reached out, caressing my chin. “Uh... Adora? What are you doing?” There was a slight crack in my voice, and with how she smirked, I know that she noticed it. She slipped a hand under my uniform and started to knead one of my breasts as she leaned in and nipped at my neck. A mewl escaped my lips as my other pair of lips began to engorge. “Would kitty like a hand?” She purred into my ear as she cupped my mons.

 

I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. My clit could only get so erect. “Um, Adora? Isn’t this like... you know? Doesn’t this make us... you know? We’re two girls, fooling around? With our privates?” She broke from my neck and chuckled at me. “Don’t be silly Catra. We’d have to kiss and go on dates to be a couple.” She waved her free hand dismissively. Huh, yeah that made sense. A-doi! We can’t be a couple unless we do all that romantic shit. I pulled her in close and inhaled deeply off her hair. 

 

The stress of the day started to wash away as I tried to nuzzle my way into her ponytail. I was safe here. She nipped one of my ears and she took a firm grip with a thumb and finger around my pearl. I nestled my way into her shoulder and embraced her. “Does kitty want me to jerk her off?” The hot air tickling the inside of my ear made the hair on my neck stand on end. I gave her a murmur in response. My leg kicked as she started stroking my hood back and forth. Fuuuck... her fingers are so smooth. My tail coiled around her waist.

 

“Does my kitty not enjoy her claws for every task?” I let out a huff. “That’s not a fair comparison and you know it...” I muttered. “Kitty gonna purr for me?” She teased. I flared my nostrils. “I’m not go-” My words cut off as she pulled my hood to the base and began to circle my exposed bead, toying with the tiny, soft barbs. My eyes shut tight. Too much... stimuli... I grit my teeth as my body betrayed me and gentle purs escaped my throat. 

 

She began to stroke my hair down my back. “Good kitty~” I fought back the single tear. It felt good. Too good. It hurt. I shivered in her embrace. Maybe I should tell her I wanted it slow and gentle? ... no. No I can’t do that! I’m not weak. Only a pansy princess would want it gentle. Tough girls want it rough! Y-You’ll get used to it soon enough. I mewled as she suddenly withdrew her fingers, and a wet digit poked against my nose. I inhaled. Intoxicating. 

 

Something wet prodded the brim of my ear, then slid around the brim “Is my wittle kitty enjoying herself?” Adora whispered with her sultry voice in my ear. “Don’t patronize me.” I snarled back. Or at least tried. What came out was honestly embarrassing. “Would kitty like me to suck her clit? Maybe wrap my velvety lips around that little nub of yours? Make you yowl? Slather it with my warm, soft tongue until you fill my mouth with your liquid affection? Make me your squirt sponge for the evening purrhaps?” Her voice sang with primal lust.

 

It took my brain a few seconds to register what she had even said. It turns out I was wrong. Blood I didn’t even know my body had rushed to cram itself into my nethers. And, potentially out my nose... Was she serious? Fingering each other was one thing but, mouth stuff? That felt a bit above BFF’s with benefits. I didn’t have time to mull it over as she affirmatively pushed me onto my back. She parted my legs and gave me a look that told me she was gonna suck me dry. “Meow please...” I mean, what's the harm in trying new things, right?

 

She exhaled onto my pussy, then ran her tongue from the bottom all the way to the top. I felt like squealing in joy. But that wouldn’t be fitting. My eyes lit up. This was my chance. “H-Hey uh, Adora?” we locked eyes. My lower jaw trembled. I lapped up some of the blood from my lip for comfort. “S-Since this is like, kinda sudden and all. Would you mind going slow? I mean; I would prefer our usual speed. But, we’ve never done oral before and I just wana be sure I get a feel for it.” She responded with a wink and lowered her head, wrapping my joy buzzer in her supple lips and just, gently suckled.

 

My eyes rolled back as I arched my spine. Fuck...so good! If only she could work my clit like this with her fingers. This can’t get any better! My tail wrapped around her neck like a scarf as I slowly rocked my hips. My eyes shot wide open as I felt something drape across my lil’ kitty. She was suckling AND licking. I take that back. It GOT better. “Anything for you Catra.” she spoke softly as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

 

“You’re so strong and clever. You always know what’s best for us.” As she spoke, my arousal just grew. The fuzzy feeling in my abdomen built up at an immense pace compared to normal. I might pop in under a minute. “You know I always respect your opinion. And secretly, I wish I was more like you.” Fuck yes... I have longed to hear that. It will be impossible to top this moment! My eyes shot wide open as I felt two fingers slither into my tight passage. Shit, she’s never gotten more than one in before. I must be really wet. 

 

“I’ll never leave your side. We’ll be together, forever.” Her fingers took a swift jab and the world froze. She hit my g-spot. The g-spot I could never reach because of my claws. And she couldn’t reach it because I was too tight the few times we tried. I give up; This day keeps turning better and better. As the world crawled back to normal pace, I felt my eyes tear up. I’ve never felt this happy before and my orgasm was coming crashing in like a tank. I-I think I was gonna squirt! Holy shit, I might actually pull it off this time! And not just a single, weak ass spurt. Yupp, some knot was definitely about to unravel in my stomach!

 

“Atta girl, cum for me. Use my body as you wish~” Don’t mind if I do Adora~ I locked my legs around her head and yanked her close. I wanted her as near to me as I could. And as if she read my mind: She opened her mouth enough to cover the rest of my puss, making sure she wasn’t gonna waste a drop of my juices, the tip of her tongue pressed in on my clit, just holding it there. Just allowing me to bask in her presence and gentle touch. 

 

“ADORA!” I cried out and got ready to unload. I grit my teeth and got ready to buck my hips, when suddenly a sharp jolt ran through my body. My vision blurred and it was if my consciousness was torn from my body. My eyes shot open. My entire body burned, limbs convulsing. I cried out her name again, but all that came out was a muffled squeak. My body shook once more. A warmth spreading between my legs as euphoria coursed through my veins. My vision started to return to me, but I was still in a groggy haze.

 

I felt another burst of pleasure shoot out from my junk. It felt... great. Like dotting the “i” of an orgasm. Or well, the cherry on top. The dopamine started to kick in as my body went limp. The contractions in my walls dying down. What the fuck just happened? Where’d Adora go? “What the heck Catra? Why’d you wake up calling my name?” I knew that voice... I glanced up and was met with two very bright blue eyes. Wait... was she touching my pussy? My eyes wandered down to the bulge in my stockings. 

 

She seemed to follow my gaze as shortly after, she schlicked her fingers out of there, much to my dismay as she brought it up to her face. I bit her on her hand covering my mouth. “Ah, fuck! Seriously Catra? Don’t break skin if you do that!” She clutched her hand with a scowl. I licked my teeth. Iron. Welp. I glared back at her. “I might apologize if you tell me what is going on here!” She seemed taken aback a little, but quickly composed herself. 

 

“Oh, uh.” She straightened herself before resuming, “Really simple actually: I got back to our quarters between the 13:00-15:00 class and the 16:00-18:20 class and thought I could cheer you up. And then I find your lazy ass having fallen asleep.” I frowned, which only caused her to smile, “So, naturally: I thought I’d get a little payback for when you coated my hand with shaving cream, then tickled my nose. Or that time you purposefully got me hard in the showers... then edged me.” She returned my glare, with much more bravado. 

 

“So, I find you sleeping in our bunk. And notice you got a hand down your leggings. Atop well, them being a little extra damp in a certain area. I tug em out to have a peek inside, and you’re already at full mast. So, must have been a heck of a wet dream.” I flushed beet red as my cheeks lit up. “And then it hit me: What if I gave you a handjob? Maybe you’d whisper out some embarrassing secret? Make a funny face. Or do some of your silly cat noises as you came. Spoiler: You did two of those.” My cheeks invented a new shade of scarlet. “And it appears that you also creamed your pants. I mean... congratulations on finally squirting Catra. But uh, I also made it so that you have to go shower. So bonus points, I guess?” 

 

I scooted back a little, my leggings almost coated my skin. Ew... they were sticky. I squirmed as my juices started to soak into the mattress. Well, at least things started falling into place. A lot of what she was saying wasn’t quite Adora. And well, now that I think about it: She was talking with her mouth full. Heh, full. I cracked a smile. I jolted as fingers buried down against my scalp. “So, what are you smiling about missy?”  I froze up. I should probably not tell her about my dream. Feels like that would be awkward.

 

I shifted my weight and slumped against her. “Eh, you wouldn't understand.” I let out a huff and crossed my arms. Adora leaned in close and blew air into my ear, causing me to flick it. “Dreamed about getting head?” She used her most buttery voice, making my cheeks flush up. She smirked and booped my nose. “Shesh, fine Miss know it all!” I reached up and flicked her on the nose. 

 

She fidgeted a little. “So... any reason why you called out my name? You came really fast compared to usual.”I scrunched up my face as my cheeks heated up once more. “Pfft, no” My eyes darted from side to side. Shesh, playing it really cool here Catra. “It wasn’t you if that’s what you’re insinuating.” Shit, her gaze bore into me. “Though, you were there.” I quickly added. Did she buy it? I hope she did. I avoided eye contact and started to drum on my legs. “It’s not because I like you or anything...” I muttered.

 

Adora idly ruffled my hair. “What was it about then?” My chested tightened up. “Ugh, it was a competition, endurance and all that.” She let out a snicker. “Seems like it didn’t go too well for you~” She smeared some of my juices across my lips. My bead giving a twitch of arousal. Don’t lick your lips. Don’t lick your lips. Don- My tongue shot out and swiftly lapped up the lubricant. Fuck! I seriously have no self control. 

 

I flared my nostrils in frustration and pushed her off me. “W-Whatever! I have to go shower thanks to you!” I started to scurry off towards the showers. “Catra, wait, I was just-” I hissed at her. “I’m leaving the bunk for you to clean up. I’d prefer to minimize the time spent looking like I pissed myself if that’s alright with you.” I hurried around the corner before she had time to reply. Fuck. So many conflicting emotions. That did not go that well... Great, now I have something in my eyes as well. What else could go wrong today?

  
  



End file.
